Yoshiki Towada
|Towada Yoshiki}} is the 2nd Year Wing Spiker and the captain of the volleyball team at Ohgiminami High. Appearance Towada has a medium build and slick back, black hair. He's usually seen with a scowl or a smirk on his face. Personality Towada acts like a tough guy but is actually a defeatist. He is quick to give up and resign when faced with an overwhelmingly strong opponent. As such, he would not put in extra effort to fight for the win. However, he has proven to be capable of change. He was frustrated after seeing the former captain, Noboru Akimiya, desperately chasing after the last ball and later crying alone in the club room. When further prompted by Akimiya, Towada decides to stop running away, a behavior he labeled as weak, and inspires his team to give it their all. Off court, Towada is a delinquent who likes to get into fights. He is seen fighting someone and later acting untroubled while Akimiya apologizes to the teacher. It is implied that he has a softer side, as shown when he acts kinder and more affectionate toward Hinata after mistaking the latter for a middle schooler coming to support his older brother in a match. Background Not much is known about Towada's background. It can be inferred that he has been playing volleyball long enough for him to be the ace and deemed the biggest threat on the team. He later admits to regretting the times he skipped practices, implying that he was not always dedicated to the sport. Towada mentions he had a younger brother who is in middle school. Plot Interhigh Arc Ohgiminami suffers a crushing defeat to Shiratorizawa early in the Interhigh tournament. Their loss is reported on the news after day one of the Interhigh . In the last rally against Shiratorizawa, Towada stands still and forgoes any chance of saving the ball. He watches as Akimiya urgently runs after the ball and fails to reach it in time. After returning to school, Towada is somewhat guilt-ridden as Akimiya cheerfully thanks them for their efforts and officially retires from the team. Later, he finds Akimiya secretly crying over their loss and feels incredibly frustrated. Spring High Preliminary Arc On day one of the Miyagi Prefecture Preliminary rounds, Ohgiminami defeats their first opponent, Debaichi, in straight sets. They move on to play Karasuno for round two. Ahead of their match, Towada bumps into Hinata while exiting the men's restroom. He mistakes Hinata for a middle schooler and is shocked when the latter announces himself as a member of Karasuno. However, Towada soon grows dismissive once Hinata claims that Karasuno will defeat everybody and go to nationals. He informs Hinata that Shiratorizawa will ultimately be victorious and suggests that they don't take things too seriously for nothing will come out of it . Once their match begins, Towada's perception begins to change once he fully grasps Karasuno and Hinata's strength. After losing the first set 16 - 25, Towada and the rest of Ohgiminami are ready to accept their inevitable defeat until Akimiya rallies the team from the upper balcony. Finally, Towada decides to stop pretending to be cool and fight for the win. He loudly declares that Ohgiminami will take down Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, earning his teammates' support in the process. Despite Towada's bold proclamation, Ohgiminami is unable to compete with Karasuno as the crows reach match point with a huge lead. In the last rally, Towada is once again put into a position where he watches as ball flies pass him. This time, he stops making excuses and dives to keep the ball in play. He ends up crashing into the water station nearby and immediately calls out to his teammates to follow up. Although Ohgiminami still lost, Towada and the rest manage to put up a great fight. Later, Towada leads the team to bow and thank Akimiya for his support and guidance . Towada, along with his teammates, stays to watch Karasuno's match against Kakugawa High. When he sees Hinata scoring the last point against the 2-metered Hyakuzawa, Towada admits to being a fool for underestimating Hinata earlier . Statistics Jumping Reach: 320 cm Relationships Noboru Akimiya In the past, Towada can be seen causing trouble and letting Akimiya clean up the mess with the school authority. Akimiya also appears to be easily intimidated by Towada and the others' belligerent nature. Although it might not always be apparent, Towada respects and cares for Akimiya. He is quite affected by witnessing Akimiya crying over their loss and his own inaction during the last rally of the match. Later, Towada heeds Akimiya's advice and puts in his full effort. He is also the first one among his team to bow to Akimiya in gratitude. Trivia *Favorite Food: Korokke sandwiches *Current Concern: He feels as though his younger brother is growing independent of him. *Towada wore the #4 jersey during the Interhigh and later switched to #1 after Akimiya's graduation. *His star sign is Virgo. Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Captains Category:Ohgiminami High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:2nd Year Category:Ace